Fabia Sheen
Fabia Sheen is a Neathian and a character from Bakugan Gundalian Invaders. Like in Gundalian Invaders, Fabia plays a major role in Super Smash Bros. Crossover. She first appeared in Season 2, delivering Akwimos, Hawktor, and Coredem to the heroes. Fabia returns in Season 4, being sent to help the heroes. She proceeds to free Alice/Masquerade, Azula, Minx Elfin, Akwimos, Hawktor, and Coredem before teleporting them to Luigi's Mansion where the heroes are currently hiding. Fabia's Guardian Bakugan is still Aranaut. Fabia reappears in Season 5 when Naruto, Sonic, and Drago arrive on Neathia, hoping to train there. Fabia intially refuses as Neathia has been through enough. She soon changes her mind after indirectly finding out about Jesse's death (Sonic mentioned they couldn't face the others again, especially Ren). However, Fabia said they had to get her sister, Queen Serena's permission. Fabia soon watches Naruto, Sonic, and Drago become members of the Castle Knights. Fabia reappears in Season 6 after the battle against the corrupted Peach and Zelda of the silly Melee universe. Fabia later helps Gohan, Ben, Azula, William, and Ren battle against Peach and Zelda of the silly Melee universe, who were revived by the true villain of the Flash of Shadows story mode. During the fight, she is stabbed in the chest by Zelda of the silly Melee universe, and was unconscious for most of the remainder of the fight. When Fabia reenters the fight, she flings Peach and Zelda of the silly Melee universe. Fabia then watches the rest of the battle. In Season 8, Fabia is entrusted with one of the keys to Pandemonium. Later, Fabia, Sonic, and Zombie Spider-Man battle against shadows of their friends who were sent to Pandemonium. Fabia battles against the shadow of Sasuke, but despite getting help from DK from the Yoshi and DK Show and G-Dorf, Fabia is defeated, losing her key to Pandemonium. Later it is revealed that she and Aranaut were brainwashed by Xaos (Aranaut's attribute was even forcefully changed into Darkus, with Steath colors). Fabia and Aranaut are freed later along with Mr. Game & Watch. However, Fabia has to return to Neathia with Linus and Commander Elright to show her sister that she is alright. Fabia returns just in time for the final battle against Xaos. After winning, Fabia is embedded with the core of Pandemonium. In Season 9, Fabia and the other Heroes of Legend train to get control of their new powers. Prior to the final battle against Mag Mel, Fabia is transported to another dimension and is forced to battle against illusions of past foes. Fabia soon realizes that by not trusting her friends, she made the same mistake Master Hand made. Fabia then finally regains control of her new powers and returns to Earth with the other Heroes of Legend. During the finale, Fabia finally settles the score with Sellon. Fabia and Ren then head to the Ivory Towers to help the other Heroes of Legend in the final battle against Mag Mel. At the end of Season 11, Fabia returns to Neathia and becomes the Queen of Neathia. In Season 12, Fabia returns to Earth to help in the fight against Yami Bakura. Along the way, she is possessed by Yami Bakura, but she is freed after Psycho Kirby excorsizes him. Later, Fabia is possessed by Zelda's spirit so Zelda can tell Link that he has to kill her to get rid of Yami Bakura and Sheik, who had become a split personality. Later on, Fabia is possessed by Ryo Bakura, who requests to be taken to Pichu. In Season 13, Fabia is now a moderator for the tournament, but she takes a far more brutal approach to battling after a change of mind. Fabia then leaves the heroes, making her an antagonist. However, after getting defeated by Naruto, Fabia realizes the error of her ways and joins Naruto, Gohan, Ben Tennyson, Azula, William Dunbar, and DK in the final battle against Sasuke. Midway through the battle, Pichu possesses Fabia to communicate with Naruto and Yami Bakura. In Season 14, Fabia meets Pandoria and is challenged by her to a battle. Fabia accepts, unaware of Pandoria's true identity. However, she learns of Pandoria's true identity from Naruto, Yami Yugi, and Psycho Kirby. Fabia then battles Pandoria, but after getting struck by Pandoria's blade arm and then knocked back, Fabia clutches her heart in pain, despite having overcome her heart problems following her rebirth. Fabia is then told the more stamina she loses, the more her Smash core fragment will be ripped out. Eventually, Fabia realizes the error of her ways and breaks down in tears before getting thrown by Pandoria. Fabia is then blasted by Pandoria and is defeated, causing her core fragment to get ripped out due to the barrier. Before dying, Fabia tells Naruto that if he ever sees Aranaut again he is to say that she is sorry for abandoning him. Fabia then gives Psycho Kirby a kiss on the cheek before she has her essence returned to the Smash core. Fabia is revived at the end of Season 14. In Season 16, Fabia returns to Neathia due to the threat of Gigadark Bowser since Fabia is the Queen of Neathia. Later, Fabia is disturbed by Naruto's vision of Neathia being attacked. Fabia's fears are soon confirmed when Gigadark Bowser launches another invasion, only this time on Neathia. Fabia is paralyzed with fear as a result, and is nearly killed by Gigadark Bowser. Luckily, Fabia is saved by her sister, Serena. However, Serena is blown away by a Ventus Flash Ingram which then battles Aranaut and leaves Fabia on her own. Gigadark Bowser comes back shortly after and tries infecting Fabia, but is unsuccessful due to Fabia being a Neathian. However, Fabia is helpless against Gigadark Bowser, but is able to avoid getting blasted to death thanks to the unexpected arrival of Ryo Bakura and Zane Truesdale. Fabia then resumes the fight, but is still beaten severly. However, Psycho Kirby saves Fabia by attacking Gigadark Bowser. Unfortunately, Fabia's wounds are too severe to be healed. Before dying, Fabia gives Psycho Kirby a kiss on the cheek again and tells him to stay strong. Fabia is revived at the end of Season 16 and decides to remain on Neathia. In Season 17, Fabia and Psycho Kirby return to help in the struggle against Samus. After Samus is defeated, Fabia joins her friends as they resume their hunt for Nightshroud. Fabia returns to Neathia during Season 20, but returns at the midway point. During the final battle, Fabia, along with the other Heroes of Legend, fuse with Naruto in order to help defeat and purify Samus. After the battle, Fabia is restored on the Space Colony Ark. During the third arc, Fabia is impaled by Patient Zero, and is infected by the virus he is afflicted with, though her biology stalls her transformation into a cannibal, but only by a few minutes. Fabia is later possessed by Yami Bakura through the virus, but is released during Zorc's ressurection ritual. When the ritual fails, the virus begins bonding with Fabia's DNA, corrupting Fabia in the process. Fabia is later purified when Psycho Kirby reveals his love for her, but the antidote for the virus is obselete, meaning Fabia is still infected. Fabia is later cured when Yami Bakura extracts the virus from the Smash Core. In Season 22, Fabia goes to Neathia in order to save her people from Meta Knight's massacre. Unfortunately, due to Wiseman, Fabia is unable to save Serena from being killed by Meta Knight. In rage, Fabia tries to kill Meta Knight, but Meta Knight escapes and mocks her stating she is becoming like him. Fabia then declares she will do whatever it takes to kill Meta Knight, even if that means sacrificing others, to Wiseman's pleasure. Fabia later becomes a Dark Hero of Legend along with Sonic, Ren, Zombie Wasp, Pichu, and Psycho Kirby, becoming an antagonist as a result. Fabia is later released from her hatred, but lets herself be arrested due to her actions. However, Fabia's guilt at her actions, coupled with a visit from Wiseman, drives Fabia insane. With some support from Psycho Kirby, Fabia adopts the titile of "Psycho Fabia", and with assistance from the Dark Heroes of Legend, Fabia and Psycho Kirby are able to escape their prison cell to start a reign of terror. Fabia later realizes the error of her ways, and plays a pivotal role in the defeat of Wiseman. Later, Fabia and the other Heroes of Legend (minus Anubias and Sellon) sacrifice themselves to stop Samus from destroying the Earth. Despite her death, Fabia continues to help the others in any way possible. Fabia is later revived when Bowser forces the Offspring of Zorc out of the Millennium Ring. In Season 23, Fabia is horrified to learn that Psycho Kirby is a creepypasta, but realizes that he's still the same person she knew when he takes a Machete Blast intended for her. After Goku vaporizes the majority of the creepypastas, Fabia intervenes and brutally murders all of the Pecking Order except for BEN (who dies of his wounds regardless). Later, Fabia learns that Psycho Kirby was integrated into her, and is essentially one and the same. This revelation, along with Android 18's temptations, drives Fabia insane. As a result, Fabia defects from the Dark Heroes of Legend and stabs Ren with a machete. Android 18 then proceeds to "awaken" Fabia, changing her in the process. In Season 24, Fabia is allowed to roam free while Android 18 undergoes a metamorphisis. Fabia decides to use this opprotunity to restore Metal Sonic to his former glory and free Sasuke from Dr. Eggman's clutches, and tricks Sasuke into thinking that the others didn't revive Itachi on purpose. However, Fabia is angered to learn that she was being used by Coredegon, Slycerak, Exostriker, and Mandibor. Fabia returns to the side of good after Drago alters history by killing Coredegon, Slycerak, Exostriker, and Mandibor before they created BEN and Zombie Zelda, since Psycho Kirby never died. However, Fabia is later driven insane again in Season 28 after BEN brutally murders Psycho Kirby again in order to tear the Heroes of Legend apart, resulting in Fabia defecting from the Heroes of Legend once again. Fortunately, Fabia soon mellows out, and rejoins the Heroes of Legend in the final battle against Mechtavius Destroyer. Sadly, Fabia is killed after BEN strikes her down with lightning when she saves Kirby from being struck by said lightning, and her body turns to dust. However, Fabia's remains are absorbed by Mechtavius Destroyer, which enables Naruto to release her and Psycho Kirby from stasis by tricking BEN, who was accidentally released during Naruto's fight with Sasuke, into breaking their stasis pods. Fabia then proceeds to cause a explosive diversion so everyone within Mechtavius Destroyer can escape. In Season 29, Fabia returns to Neathia during the Grand Finale, worrying that her people may get infected by the zombie Gundalians, but is infected after Zombie Angel uses a special needle with zombie plague in it to penetrate the creepypasta essence within her to comtaminate her DNA, turning Fabia into a zombie in the process. Later, Fabia hijacks the Smash Bros. Galaxy, teleporting every planet within it and dumping all the life from those planets onto Earth, synchronizing the zombie virus with the creepypasta essence within her in the process. However, Fabia defects from the Heroes of Legend, due to being corrupted by the creepypasta essence within her. At the end of The Grand Finale, Fabia mellows out slightly, but is still corrupted and therefore still an antagonist. Fabia appears less frequently in Season 30, as she is searching for any information about Mechtavius Destroyer. Fabia has also given birth to a healthy daughter named Jill, who terrifies Kakashi and Venus due to inheriting Fabia and Psycho Kirby's sadistic nature. Following the defeat of Mechtavius Destroyer, Fabia rejoins her friends as a Hero of Legend. In Season 31, Fabia berates Samus Aran for leaving Jill, who was kidnapped by the League of Villains, on the Omega Egg Blade Carrier while saving her own skin. When the Heroes of Legend are ambushed by Zombie Zelda, Fabia's hostile attitude towards Samus eventually causes Samus to run away from the Heroes of Legend, and is ultimately swayed by Mephiles the Dark to defect. Despite this, Fabia still does not forgive Samus. However, after seeing Mechtavius Destroyer hug the future version of his daughter, Necrosis, Fabia realizes that this is what gave Samus hope to continue fighting and regrets causing her to defect. In Season 36, Fabia is cured of her zombification due to Kabuto Yakushi infecting her and the other Heroes of Legend with the Kabuto Virus, although Fabia is still able to become a zombie at will due to the Kabuto Virus containing a sample of the zombie plague within it. Appearance Fabia's first outfit is based off her appearance in Gundalian Invaders prior to becoming a Castle Knight. Fabia's second outfit is based off her appearance in Mechtanium Surge. Later, Fabia wears an outift similar to Zane Truesdale's second outfit. During the final battle against Samus and Yami Bakura, Fabia reverts to her Mechtanium Surge appearance. During the war against the Akatsuki, Fabia wears the rebirth outfit again, along with Zombie Spider-Man and Samus Aran. After merging with the cannibal virus, Fabia's appearance changes drastically. Her hairstyle changes to match that of Yami Bakura, and her fingernails and toenails grow longer, like Patient Zero. To point out the corruption even more, Fabia later dons a black version of her Mechtanium Surge outfit, but with her Smash Core fragment exposed, revealing thick veins around the corrupted fragment. After Meta Knight murders Serena, Fabia's eyes become red, a sign of her becoming corrupted by hatred. After becoming Psycho Fabia, Fabia dons a black outfit similar to her Mechtanium Surge outfit, but is slightly blood stained. Fabia wears this outfit again following her defection over her next outfit. After hijacking the Smash Bros. Galaxy, Fabia wears an outfit similar to William Dunbar's outfit on Lyoko while possessed by XANA, though without the Eye of XANA on the chest for obvious reasons. In addition, Fabia has the creepypasta symbol on her forehead, which also serves as her weak point. Her hair is also messier than normal, symbolizing her zombification and insanity. Following her redemption, Fabia continues to wear her dark outfit, but has bandaged her forehead to cover the creepypasta symbol. In addition, Fabia's hair has begun to grow longer to the point where she keeps it in a ponytail later on. In Season 36, after being cured of her zombification, Fabia reverts to her Mechtanium Surge appearance, although she still wears the outfit she obtained after hijacking the Smash Bros. Galaxy and still has her forehead covered by bandages to cover the creepypasta symbol while keeping her longer hair style. Following the Heroes of Legend's ressurection in Season 37, Fabia has stopped keeping her hair in a ponytail for convenience. Personality Fabia's personality was originally like other Neathians, meaning that Fabia was a pacifist. In Season 9, Fabia was much more violent, especially with Sellon. After her "rebirth", Fabia resorted to cruelty and aggression to win. After Season 13, Fabia is more of a lone wolf. In Season 16, Fabia experienced geniune fear when Gigadark Bowser arrived. After being infected by the cannibal virus and merging with it, Fabia becomes much more sinister, and is more violent than before. Fabia also displays split personality during this time, being calm and collected normally, but going beserk when she smells blood. Fabia returns to normal after Psycho Kirby reveals his love for her. During the course of the series, Fabia fell in love with Psycho Kirby after he saved her from the cannibal virus. When Psycho Kirby is later killed by BEN, Fabia became extremely violent, brutally murdering the Pecking Order's members to avenge Psycho Kirby. Later, Fabia is driven insane after learning Psycho Kirby is now a part of her. She returns to normal after Drago alters history. However, the creepypasta essence within Fabia eventually corrupts her, making her sick, twisted, and sadistic. However, following Psycho Kirby's death, Fabia appears to be less psychotic. Fabia would eventually give birth to a healthy daughter named Jill, showing how strong her relationship with Psycho Kirby was. Currently, Fabia is once again a pacifist, although she has no problem with brutally attacking her opponents due to her recent hardships as a member of the Heroes of Legend. Bakugan Collection Note: Fabia mainly uses the Haos attribute Haos Aranaut (Guardian Bakugan) Trivia *For some reason, Fabia always appeared at the midway point of a season. *The only season that Fabia was not a main character was in Season 2. *Season 7 is the first season Fabia appeared at the start. *In Season 9, Fabia is much more violent than in Gundalian Invaders and the past seasons of Super Smash Bros. Crossover, especially with Sellon. *A running gag involving Fabia is that her body is constantly being possessed. So far, she has been possessed by Mason Brown, Yami Bakura, Zelda, Ryo Bakura, and Pichu. Yami Bakura even pointed this out when he possessed her. *Fabia has appeared in nearly every season except Season 1 and Season 3. *A second running gag involving Fabia is that spirits are constantly being eaten by her. *Despite being allies, Fabia and Zombie Iron Man do not get along with each other due to Fabia's actions during The Grand Finale. Category:Neathians Category:Murderers Category:Running Gags Category:External Links Category:Creepypasta Users Category:Heroes of Legend Category:Protagonists Category:Redeemed Villains